


Memories of Someday

by December21st



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His memories have all come undone. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Someday

His memories aren't working properly; he's not sure which ones have already happened. Is he the lost Time Lord? Or the last? Dancing through the universe with his TARDIS, his wife ... are they the same? Does the universe have a blue door and a laugh that flows like a river? His relationships defy words; like the daughter that's not really his daughter. It all gets tangled, somehow, and now he's back at the beginning. He's an old man in a young man's body (and the other way around, for that matter), so Susan mocks him lovingly, calling him 'grandfather.'


End file.
